Proyecto ARIA
by Black Star-Night
Summary: Desde pequeño era llamado monstruo. Pero,luego de un tiempo se da cuenta que no es el único y que hay más gente como el.Y que todos se encuentran en ARIA.Un lugar en donde podrá tener una vida normal o al menos eso espera...(N/A: soy pesima en resumenes ¿verdad?)
1. Chapter 1

El anime/manga: PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores.

Hola!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Todas las personas mueren,no importa que tan queridas sean siempre llega el momento en el que se és de todo los humanos son así,nacen para morir,ese es el ciclo de la poder disfrutarla al máximo e irte sin ningún para mi eso no es cierto,no importa de que tipo de persona estemos hablando siempre va existir algo de que lamentarse por más insignificante que parezca.

¿Acaso las personas lo podrían entender?...

Ellos nunca han visto a sus seres más queridos lamentándose de algo,justo antes de morir,frente a sus ojos.

Pero yo sí.

* * *

_ Todo era oscuro,negro,solo se podían ver las llamas del fuego ardiente en el gritos ya no se oían,lo único que había era el silencio,rodeando dos cuerpos casi sin vida..._

__"Kaa-san...Too-san..."-murmuro comenzando a sollozar.-_"No me dejen..."-dijo temblando._

__"Ryoma...por favor...perdoname..."-dijo la mujer con un lagrima corriendo por su mejilla._

__"...perdón por todo...tu no eres un monstruo..."-dijo el otro hombre al igual que la mujer._

__"...Tu siempre seras nuestro pequeño y lindo Ryoma..."-dijo la mujer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

__"kaa-san...too-san...no se vayan..."-dijo._

__"...lamento no haber sido una buena madre..."-dijo con expresión triste._

_Sentía culpa por todo lo que le habían echo a su propio hijo,y a pesar de todo él estaba allí,llorando por ellos._

__"...espero...que encuentres tu felicidad...Ryoma..."-dijo el hombre sonriendo._

_El estaba arrepentido,se supone que el deber de un padre era proteger a su hijo,pero el no hizo nada,lo dejo en la soledad y tristeza,y ahora lo hacia de nuevo dejándolo solo en el mundo,sin nadie._

_Ambos lo lamentaban si solo tuvieran otra oportunidad lo arreglarían,pero ya era tarde,ese era su fin._

__"kaa-san...too-san...lo siento..."-murmuro llorando,mirando el cielo estrellado._

* * *

Todo fue mi culpa.

Fue mi culpa que ellos ya no estén en este mundo,fue por mi culpa que mis padres hayan sido asesinados.

Todo por que soy un monstruo.

Todavía puedo recordar cuando la gente me señalaba gritando "Monstruo",aunque en ese entonces no entendía el por que,pero ahora es distinto,ahora lo entiendo,la razón por la que las personas me tenían miedo,el por que huían de mi,por que mis padres me odiaban,por que mi hermano nos abandono,el por que jamas tuve amigos y una familia...

Todo por que soy un monstruo.

* * *

_Mirando el cielo estrellado,en donde comenzaron a formarse nubes negras._

_El pequeño niño se encontraba llorando,mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la por completo la sombra de una persona..._

__"Lo encontré"-dijo el hombre sonriendo perversamente,hablando por teléfono._

_El seguía llorando,sus seres queridos se habían ido,ya no le importaba nada,solo quería ojos ya estaban hinchados de hacerlo,se sentía cansado,se sentía solo..._

__"Tu vendrás conmigo"-dijo amenazante._

__"No!" miedo,su intuición le decía que corra,que huya,pero sus piernas no respondían.-_"Rápido huye!"-le decía su mente._

__"No te lo pregunte,monstruo"-dijo sin piedad,agarrándolo._

__"No!¡Suéltame!"-grito pronto todo se volvió oscuro,lo ultimo que pudo ver fue que lo subían a un auto alejándolo de su casa,del ultimo lugar al que llamo hogar._

* * *

Desde ese día ya no tuve un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Ya no podía volver a confiar en las personas.

* * *

_Todo era borroso,lo ultimo que recordaba era que fue secuestrado por unas personas de negro._

_Al abrir los ojos todo era desconocido,no sabia en donde estaba,para que lo querían,por que razón lo raptaron._

_Estaba triste y asustado._

__"Veo que estas despierto finalmente"-dijo una voz desconocida.-_"Puedes hablar"_

_Decidió no decir nada._

__"Es muy malo no obedecer ordenes,pequeño"-dijo sonriendo con un control en la mano,apretando un botón._

__"Ah!"-grito de dolor.-_"¿Que es esto?"-pensó,agarrándose el cuello._

__"Ese collar da descargas eléctricas a todo el cuerpo,ese es tu castigo por no obedecer."-dijo sonriendo llendose._

__"Duele..."-murmuro apenas voz no salia,le dolía la ía mucho dolor.-_"Por favor...alguien ayúdeme..."-pensó,deseando que pasara._

_Todo el tiempo si no obedecía lo que le decían recibía una descarga,lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor,hacían experimento en el,lo conectaban en varias maquinas para obtener algunos resultados,pero nada...Pasaron dos años y aún seguía cautivo en una habitación solo y en ese tiempo nunca nadie lo fue a rescatar..._

_El no volvió a pedir ayuda...el no volvió a hablar._

* * *

Esas personas solo se quedaban mirando,disfrutando mi sufrimiento,mi dolor,nadie,ninguno me ayudo...

...excepto una persona...

_Sentía que su vida acabaría pronto..._

_Desde la ventana de su prisión el cielo era hermoso,era de noche y se veían las estrellas._

_Como deseaba ser libre,pero sabía que eso era imposible._

_La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba reforzada para que no escape,aún con sus poderes no podía._

_De pronto de escucho ruidos muy fuertes..._

__"¿Que fue eso?"-se pregunto ruidos se acercaban._

_En ese instante la puerta se abrió._

_Frente a él estaba un hombre adulto que jamás había visto,estaba herido,pero en cuanto lo vio el hombre parecía aliviado,y le sonrió amablemente._

__"Estas bien?"-le pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Él no hablo,pero asintió con la cabeza._

__"...Vamos...finalmente eres libre..."-le dijo extendiendo su mano._

__"Soy libre..."-pensaba,internamente estaba feliz,pero estaba bien confiar en esta persona después de todo lo que sufrió.-_"Ve,puedes confiar en el,si no te arrepentirás"-le dijo su conciencia e intuición._

_Sonrió._

* * *

Ese hombre me salvo de aquel infierno.

Por que confié en el ahora puedo tener una vida a pesar de eso todavía no confió del todo en la gente.

* * *

_Estaba feliz,por fin era libre._

__"Tu nombre es Echizen Ryoma,¿verdad?"-pregunto el hombre._

_El asintió con la cabeza._

__"Yoroshiku,Yo soy Kozakura Yuuji"-dijo sonriendo amablemente.-_"Puedes hablar?"-pregunto._

_El no respondió solo agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo._

__" ya veo..."-dijo pensando.-_"entonces Ryoma...quieres venir conmigo?" hombre a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro si podía cuidar bien de un niño,pero en cuanto lo vio algo le dijo que tenia que protegerlo,él no tenia a nadie,así que sin importar quien el lo cuidaria._

__"¿Eh?" sabia que pensar,desde que recuerda mucha gente lo llamaba monstruo,pero esta persona no,es más le estaba ofreciendo ir con él.-_"Ve..."-le decia su conciencia._

__"Si..."-murmuro en voz baja._

__"Vamos te llevare a tu nuevo hogar!"-dijo sonriente extendiendo su mano.-_"En donde tendrás una vida normal"-termino._

* * *

Él me dijo que no era un monstruo y que había mucha más gente como con distintos poderes y en otras partes del mundo!

En fin...

Al principio en ese tiempo,era muy difícil llevarme bien con el,pero de alguna manera funciono,además no podía controlar bien mis poderes así que tuvimos algunos problemas.

Sin embargo este podría ser el comienzo ¿Verdad?.

Aunque lamente varias cosas de mi pasado,voy a intentar encontrar mi felicidad como dijo mamá,pero creo que ese es un largo camino por recorrer.

Mirando al cielo,¿Que pasara en el futuro cercano?

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por leer!

También esperare algún comentario...T.T

Nos vemos! 3 bye! bye!


	2. Un encuentro con un Demonio (?)

El Prince of Tennis no me pertenece a mi,si no a sus respectivos autores.

Hola!

* * *

Lugar: Estados Unidos.

Echizen Ryoma,ese era su nombre.

Y Kozakura Yuuji era el nombre de la persona que lo salvo y la persona con la vive desde entonces.Él era una persona bastante amable y de muy buen corazón,siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de Ryoma,(aunque aveces exageraba),quien debido a unos problemas tuvo que ser educado en casa,por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada,al menos ahora si tenia a alguien a quien llamar familia,por lo que no se quejaba con eso era feliz,pero jamás lo iba a decir.

Sin embargo,ahora Ryoma tenía 12 años,y quería conocer más el mundo,ya no aguantaba el estar en casa sin poder así que un día se le ocurrió la brillante idea escaparse de casa,claro,que tenía pensado volver después de explorar un rato...

* * *

Las calles estaban llenas de gente,los parques repletos de niños y animales,y eso lo molestaba.

Ryoma después de haber salido de su casa,no sabia que hacer ya que no conocía el lugar,luego de avanzar sin un rumbo fijo,se sentía cansado,como no estaba acostumbrado le dolían las piernas,así que finalmente decidió buscar un lugar para descansar tranquilo.

Pero en estos momentos con tanta gente alrededor no era para nada agradable,(mucho ruido) además de que no le gusta estar rodeado por las mismas.

Solo suspiro.¿Que podía hacer ahora?,él no recuerda como volver a casa.

__"De seguro cuando Yuuji-san se de cuenta saldrá a buscarme,será mejor esperar sentado..."-_pensaba bastante despreocupado.

Buscando un lugar para sentarse,encontró algo raro,o al menos para el era algo raro ya que jamás había visto un gato...según los libros que leyó este gato era de raza Himalaya,y era uno muy bonito,pero estaba herido.

__"¿Que le habrá pasado?"-_pensaba dirigiéndose al pequeño gato.

_"Meow..."-su maullido era débil si no era tratado pronto...sería su fin.

Él no sabia que de alguna manera quería ayudarlo y si era necesario tendría que utilizar sus poderes.

* * *

_Los dos tenían una conversación "seria e importante"según Yuuji,y "aburrida y sin sentido"para Ryoma,quien de todas formas escuchaba._

__"¿Me estas escuchando?¿Ryoma?"-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido._

__"Sí,cada palabra"-respondió con expresión aburrida._

__"Vamos,esto es importante"-dijo suspirando veces había pasado por esa situación,no recuerda,pero esta seguro que pasaron las 50 veces._

__"¿En serio?"-dijo con falsa emoción._

__"Si!,recuerda que no debes usar tus poderes o podrían salirse de control,a menos que sean necesarios!"-dijo exasperado._

__"Muy bien"-dijo Ryoma.-_"...Tengo hambre Yuuji-san"-termino de decir mirándolo._

__"Escuhame!"-dijo._

* * *

Esa fue la conversación que tuvo con Yuuji sobre sus poderes y habilidades,si recuerda bien.

Entonces como dijo,que solo los use si era necesario,ahora lo haría.

_"Ahí esta!"-grito una voz a lo lejos,parecía ás de él habían dos chicos más.

__"¿Quienes son ellos?"_-se preguntaba intuición le advertía peligro.-__"Ellos son peligrosos"-_

_"Dame a ese gato!"-exigió enojado.-_"Es mio!"-grito.

No respondió,pero tampoco soltó a el gato.

¿Que clase de persona le haría eso a un pequeño e indefenso gato?.

_"Que acaso no escuchas!?"-pregunto enojado.-_"Dámelo o quieres salir lastimado!?"-grito amenazante.

La gente que pasaba por allí,solo observaban y pasaban de largo,ignorándolos.

__"Cobardes..."-_pensaba Ryoma,fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico se puso furioso,estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.Y así lo hizo.

Ryoma esperaba el golpe con los ojos cerrados pero jamas llego,él los abrió,para a otro chico un poco más alto que él bloqueando el golpe del otro.

_"¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"-dijo el chico frente a Ryoma.

_"Que dijiste!?"-grito enojado el otro,también dispuesto a pegar al chico.

_"Oye...ese chico no es...?"-

_"Si...el es el demonio..."-

Eso murmuraban los otros dos chicos señalando al chico.

* * *

__"Otra vez esos rumores"-_pensó el chico comenzando a enojarse.

Ryoma solo observaba,¿demonio?,¿le decían demonio a ese chico?¿por qué?

_"Meow..."-maullo el gato.

_"_Diablos!,tengo que curar al gato rápido!"-_pensó Ryoma con expresión preocupada.

_"Oigan!Ustedes dos!vengan a ayudarme!"-grito a los otros que el golpeaba al chico en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Y sin que se diera cuenta,agarraron a Ryoma por la espalda inmovilizando sus brazos,dejando al pequeño gato en el suelo.

__"Que?"-_pensó Ryoma y al instante intento zafarse del agarre,pero solo consiguió un golpe en el estomago.-__"D-Duele..."_-

_"¿Que pasa no te puedes mover?"-preguntaron con voz burlona y sonriendo.

_"Bastardos!"-dijo el chico furioso.

Ryoma se sorprendió,¿Como es que esto comenzó por un gato?,pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el chico que lo ayudo. Pudo ver perfectamente como sus ojos que eran de un color verde esmeralda,cambiaban a un rojo intenso,era como si sus ojos fueran inyectados con sangre y riéndose frenéticamente sin razón...parecía un Demonio.

Esa imagen asustaría a cualquiera que la vea,de seguro saldrían corriendo como si una manada de toros iba tras ellos.

Esos chicos tal como había predicho,huyeron aunque eso era de esperarse,él no lo hizo no tenía una razón para hacerlo,ese chico era como el,en cierta forma.

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el chico jadeando mirándolo fijamente.

Asintió.

_"¿No vas a escapar,como ellos?"-pregunto nuevamente.

__"Se ve cansado,acaso solo hizo eso para ahuyentarlos?"_-pensaba Ryoma.-__"Una buena persona."-_

Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

_"¿Por qué?"-pregunto.~

Ryoma lo ignoro y se dirigió al gato envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

* * *

_"Ryoma!...Ryoma!"-se escucho a alguien gritar a lo lejos aproximándose.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

__"Es Yuuji-san!,¿Como me encontró tan rápido?"-_se preguntaba mentalmente Ryoma.-__"Acaso tiene un radar encuentra Ryomas?"_-

_"Que alivio!,estaba muy preocupado cuando no te encontré,No vuelvas a desaparecer así!"-dijo dándole un Gran abrazo.

_"N-No p-puedo r-respirar!"-dijo Ryoma intentando alejarlo con la cara azul.

_"Lo siento!"-dijo sonriendo.-_"Aaachooo!..."-el estornudo una,dos,tres veces seguidas.

__"Oh!olvide que Yuuji-san es alérgico a los gatos"-_pensaba.

_"Eh?...¿Quien eres tu?"-pregunto dándose cuenta de la tercera persona.

_"Este chico me ayudo Yuuji-san"-dijo tranquilamente Ryoma.

_"¿El te ayudo?"-pregunto aún sin entender la situación.-__"Que paso aquí!?"_-pensaba.

* * *

Ryoma sentía que estaba en problemas,por que al decirle a Yuuji que ese chico lo ayudo también quiso decir que algo paso como para que necesite ayuda de algún desconocido,claro que aunque el jamás haya pedido ayuda,no había nada que podía hacer ahora,lo hecho,hecho esta.

Solo suspiro ante eso,ahora le tendrían que explicar eso,y por "tendrían" quiso decir ese chico y él.

_"Muy bien!,me explican todo de camino a casa!"-dijo arrastrando a los dos.

_"E-Espere!"-grito el chico confundido.

_"No te esfuerces,el no te va a escuchar."-dijo Ryoma tranquilo,con el gato en sus brazos.-__"El puede ser alguien muy persistente"-_pensaba.

__"No entiendo nada!"_pensaba el chico.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya,ese era el nombre del chico que lo ayudo.

Después de haber llegado a su casa,finalmente se presentaron entre sí,como toda persona normal hace cuando conoce a otra,aunque Yuuji exagero mucho su preocupación en cuanto le contaron lo sucedido en ese parque y también agradecido con Kirihara por haberlo había un pequeño y peludo problema...el gato.

Aunque no era un problema tan grave,era malo para Yuuji debido a que era alérgico al animal,y encima a pedido de Ryoma tenía que curarlo,eso era malo ¿Como curar a un animal al que eres alérgico cuando estas estornudando todo el tiempo?,para él era todo un desafío,y como todo desafío iba a enfrentarlos,aún regañadientes.

El se fue de la habitación.

_"mnnn..."-kirihara no sabia que decir,ese era un silencio un tanto ás todavía le dolía el rostro por ese golpe.-__"Ese maldito!"-_pensaba tocándose la cara.

_"Te duele?"-pregunto Ryoma,mirándolo fijamente.él se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala,justo en frente del otro.

_"No"-respondió.

_"Mentiroso,sí te duele"-dijo Ryoma parándose.

_"Oye...¿por que no huiste como esos chicos?"-pregunto volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.-_"cuando me viste..."-agrego.

_"¿Por que tendría que huir?"-replico.

_"Por que no era normal!"-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_"entonces que Sí es normal?"-dijo todavía mirándolo.

Otra vez el silencio reino el lugar,kirihara no podía responder eso.

¿Que es ser normal?,cada persona tiene su propio punto de vista de lo que es ser normal,como por ejemplo normal podría definirse a las personas que carecen de diferencias significativas con otras personas,aunque todas las personas poseen alguna diferencia con otras sin embargo puede que eso no sea tomado en cuenta,en ciertas én Normal podría definirse como algo que se toma como _norma _o _regla,_aquello que es el promedio aceptado por los demás,lo regular y ordinario.

En sí la palabra "Normal",puede tener varios significados distintos,ya que no existe un punto de referencia del que hablar como _"Normal"._

Después de todo cada uno es como es,y tienen su propia personalidad que los diferencian de otros...

_"Yo soy como tu"-dijo Ryoma llamando la atención de Kirihara,quien enseguida volteó a verlo.

_"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto confundido.

_"A esto..."-dijo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos!


	3. Conociendo

El Prince of tennis no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores.

Hola!

Aquí esta la continuación!

* * *

_"A esto..."-

Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Ryoma dirigiéndose hacia Kirihara.

Kirihara no entendía nada,recuerda que en la mañana se había despertado obligado por su madre,y como no tenía nada más que hacer decidió dar un paseo por el área,sin importarle lo que digan sus vecinos o su hermana,cuando de repente escucha unos gritos,y con mucha curiosidad se cerca,solo para ver a unos chicos molestando y punto de golpear a un chico,menor que ellos,quien defendía a un pequeño gato.Y sin poder aguantar la escena frente a él,fue directamente ayudar al chico,finalmente luego de un par de cosas,nuevamente,se vio obligado a ir a la casa del chico con otra persona para darle una explicación...

Volviendo al principio,todavía no entendía nada,no estaba seguro de creer o no en Ryoma,después de todo se acaban de conocer,es normal el desconfiar de alguien que acabas de conocer,o no?,aunque los adultos dicen "no hables con extraños",el se encontraba en la casa de unos extraños,teniendo una conversación extraña con un chico extraño,acá Ryoma.

Eso realmente no le importaba a Kirihara,solo le importaba lo que dijo "Yo soy igual a ti",¿A que se refería con eso?-se preguntaba él mentalmente,a pesar de que ahora se lo estaba demostrando.

Mientras Ryoma se acercaba.él por alguna razón se estaba poniendo nervioso y asustado (?).Sus manos temblaban,mientras intentaba vio como,de la nada,aparece una luz pequeña y blanca de la mano de Ryoma comenzando a agrandarse,eso solo lo asustó más y más "¿Acaso me va a atacar?"-se pregunto fuertemente sus ojos,por el brillo,esperando a que algo suceda,y cuando nada ocurrió estaba apunto de volver a abrirlos si no fuera por una sensación de calidez que al instante rodeó su mejilla,en donde tenía la herida causada por el golpe que recibió,desvaneciendo poco a poco el dolor de la misma,haciendo que este más tranquilo,relajándose enseguida.

"¿Que fue eso?"-pensaba,cuando dejo de sentir esa sensación.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos,mirando a todos lados,encontró a Ryoma sentado,de nuevo,en el sillón con un libro en sus manos leyéndolo atentamente,como si nada hubiese pasado,Kirihara cayo sudor ante eso.

"Como llegó allí tan rápido?"-se preguntaba,ahora Kirihara estaba comenzando a pensar que Ryoma era tan rápido como Flash o el corre caminos.

Volviendo a retroceder lo sucedido,Kirihara estaba seguro que una vez,hace tiempo,había sentido esa misma calidez,pero desafortunadamente no recuerda quien,ni cuando,ni donde,él suspiro ante su mala memoria.

_"...Echizen,¿como hiciste eso?"-se animo a preguntar,finalmente.

_"¿De que estas hablando?"-pregunto rápidamente Ryoma,sin pestañear mirándolo fijamente.

_"¡Que rápido lo olvido!,definitivamente él tiene una peor memoria que yo!"-pensaba,recordando como su madre le reprochaba el olvidar las cosas fácilmente,el sonrió,ahora podría decirle que existe alguien peor que él.

_"¿Por que sonríes?,pareces un idiota"-dijo Ryoma esbozando una leve sonrisa.

_"¡Yo no soy un Idiota!"-grito con el ceño fruncido.

_"Yo no dije que lo eras,tu hiciste eso,yo solo dije que pareces un Idiota"-dijo Ryoma sonriendo.-_"Esto será divertido."-pensaba.

_"B-Bueno...yo..tu...Idiota...Arghh!¡No me confundas!"-volvió a gritar confundido.

_"Veo que se divierten"-dijo una voz felizmente.

Era Yuuji que salio de la otra habitación sonriendo,parecia estar de muy buen humor.

_"No es divertido"-murmuro Kirihara con un pequeño suspiro.

_"también,veo que Ryoma curo tus heridas"-dijo sonriendo.

_"¿Que?"-pregunto.

_"Yuuji-san donde esta el gato?"-pregunto Ryoma mirá que el nombrado le hizo unas cuantas señas,y finalmente asintiendo,Ryoma se fue por la puerta.

_"¿Que fue eso?"-dijo Kirihara confundido después de verlos.

_"Lenguaje de señas"-respondió.-_"Cambiando el tema,Kirihara-kun,lo que me contaron antes...tu..."-comenzó a decir Yuuji.

Ahora nuevamente el nerviosismo de Kirihara se hizo presente.

_"No te preocupes!¡Siempre vas a ser bien recibido aquí!"-dijo Yuuji sonriendo amablemente.

Kirihara suspiro aliviado,como si estuviera esperando esas palabras desde hace tiempo,ahora estaba realmente feliz,feliz de que estas personas,que acaba de conocer,no huyeran espantados de él como otras suelen hacerlo diariamente.

_"Ya es tarde"-dijo Yuuji mirando el otro lado de la ventana.-_"Kirihara-kun deberías llamar a tu casa"-agregó,mirandolo.

_"Oh!¡Cierto!"-dijo Kirihara comenzando a marcar rápidamente el número de su casa,apretando por error el altavoz.

_"¡KIRIHARA AKAYA!¿Donde estas!?"-se escucho un grito enfurecido del otro lado.

_"emn...Hola Okaa-san...Y-Yo estoy en..."-dijo temblando del miedo Kirihara,pidiendo ayuda.

_"Disculpe que me entrometa,Señora Kirihara,pero su hijo esta en mi casa jugando con mi hijo"-dijo Yuuji sonriendo,por alguna razón al telefono.

_"¡S-Si,así es!,estoy en la casa de un amigo!"-grito Kirihara al télefono.

_"¿¡Que!?¿¡Un amigo de Akaya!?"-se escucho un grito.

_"¿Que pasa?,por qué gritas kaa-san?"-se escucho otra voz,pero parecia más joven.

_"Akaya esta en la casa de un amigo!"-otro grito.

_"¿¡Que!?¿Como sucedio?"-se ese momento Yuuji y Kirihara cayo sudor.

_"No lo se,pero ahora Akaya,kaa-san esta muy feliz"-dijo la mamá de Kirihara.

_"Tu nee-san también,esta muy orgullosa de que finalmente hayas hecho un amigo"

Para ellos ambas estaban siendo muy dramáticas al respecto,pero ninguno lo dijo.

_"Tienes una familia muy interesante Kirihara-kun"-dijo Yuuji.

_"¿por que tanto ruido?"-pregunto Ryoma ingresando con el gato en brazos.

_"Entonces Akaya,planeas quedarte a dormir en la casa de tu nuevo amigo"-dijo la mamá del nombrado.

Eso no siquiera era una pregunta,más bien lo estaba afirmando.

_"Yo no tengo problema"-dijo Yuuji sonriendo.

_"Kaa-san!¿como puedes decir eso?,estas dejándome dormir en la casa de un desconocido!"-grito Kirihara regañando a su madre.

_"Akaya,no creo que sea una mala persona"-respondió tranquilamente.

_"Quien sabe...podría ser un viejo pervertido"-sugirió Ryoma sonriendo.

_"...o un secuestrador de niños buscado por la policia!"-también sugirió Akaya.

_"...un pederasta"-dijo Ryoma.

_"...un shotacon..."-dijo Akaya poniendose extrañamente serio al igual que Ryoma.

_"...O Peor aún!,Un alienigena secuestrador de niños,que los vende a un zoológico íntergalactico,a un precio extremadamente barato solo por diversión,para que al final otras razas de extraterrestres los terminen estudiando para no se que fines malevolos y así conquistar la tierra volviendonos en sus esclavos!"-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo con expresiones emocionadas (?).

_"...Veo que los niños de hoy en día tienen mucha imaginación"-dijo Yuuji,comenzando a reir suavemente.

_"Yo también lo creo..."-dijo la mamá de Kirihara.

Al parecer en ese instante Ryoma y Akaya se olvidaron por completo a la mamá del ultimo en el teléfono,y comenzaron a debatir que es lo que usarian los extraterrestres para esclavizar a la raza humana.

Cualquier persona normal pensaria que esa conversación es un tanto estupida o interesante,dependiendo del punto de vista de la persona,pero como dijo antes la mayoria de las personas si vieran a otras teniendo esta "importante" charla les mirarian con cara de "¿Por que rayos están hablando de eso?" o "¿Acaso son idiotas?" o quizá,por que no podrían pensar: "¿Como es que llegaron a ese tema?" o "¿por que los demás le siguen la corriente,hablando del mismo tema?".Usualmente cuando uno empieza un tema al azar,como no hay tema de conversación o solo están chusmeando algo que sucedio,los demás siempre dan su opinión,comentario,crítica,queja,reclamo, embargo,rara vez alguien se queda callado y solo escucha o simplemente no le importa de que hablen,y los ignora.(N/A: creo que ese seria mi caso)

En fin,esto sería más o menos lo que paso con ellos dos y los seres de otros Yuuji,quien hablaba tranquilamente con la madre de Akaya,miraba con diversió tiempo que ellos no tenían visita,y ahora con Kirihara todo sería mucho más animado,además de que es el primer amigo de Ryoma,y eso lo ponía comenzaba la vida de un chico normal como Ryoma quería,no tan normal pero eso ya era un ás había visto a Ryoma hablar tanto con alguien,incluso con él,solo usaba el lenguajes de señas,por que según Ryoma;"Yo voy a hablar con una persona cuando se gane mi confianza o respeto"-eso le había dicho.

Pero eso hay otra cosa demás de eso,debido a que Ryoma creo una cierta regla de distancia "No importa quien,cualquier persona que se me acerque a una distancia peligrosa recibira un golpe en la cabeza",al principio no era un problema sin embargo,cierto tiempo después,a pesar de estar viviendo justos el sigue golpeando a Yuuji,quien cuando le reclamo el otro solo dijo; "No lo hice a proposito,fue un acto reflejo"-eso definitivamente no ayudaba ni lo tranquilizaba.

_"¿Como lo vas a llamar?"-pregunto Akaya.

_"mnn...Karupin!"-dijo acariciando al gato.

_"Parece que ya terminaron de hablar son los alienigenas."-pensaba Yuuji,después de despedir a la madre de Akaya.

El problema se sumo a la lista,Yuuji era alergico a los gatos,él lo pensó un momento,quizá no era mala idea tener una mascota,su casa siempre era muy silenciosa,después de que su esposa se fuera de viaje.

El sonrio,esa era una sorpresa que tenía preparada para Ryoma,quien no sabia que era casado,y tenía otra sorpresa para él que posiblemente lo alegre.

Por que Ryoma pronto iría a ARIA.

Yuuji,estuvo averiguando ultimamente muchas escuelas,que sean aptas para Ryoma,y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse encontró la "Academy ARIA".

Una Academia creada para gente con habilidades especiales como Ryoma y Akaya,esa escuela se encargaba se entrenarlo con la finalidad de que sean capaces de controlar sus poderes poco a poco para sí,no lastimar o matar a alguien por accidente,o también para protegerse o ayudar a alguien,como lo hizo Akaya,y Ryoma curando sus heridas,pero Yuuji sabia que esa no era la unica habilidad de Ryoma,con el tiempo él fue capaz de presenciar otras cosas,si queria que él ingrese allí tendría que informar cada detalle de lo que sabí ás esa escuela tiene sus propios dormitorios para que los estudiantes vivan allí,con varias comodidades,incluso descubrió que en allí hay estudiantes de familias adineradas y muy importantes en el mundo de los negocios.

Eso había dejado muy perplejo a Yuuji,pero lo que más le sorprendio fue el nombre de la fundadora y directora de ese instituto...su esposa.

_"Así que ese es tu misterioso trabajo,¿verdad?,Kozakura Alice,alias Directora ARIA"-pensaba sonriendo a lo que vendría en el un teléfono.

* * *

-Japón-

En otro lugar,más bien conocido como Academy ARIA.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la dirección.

_"¿Quien es?"-pregunto una voz femenino sentaba en un escritorio muy ordenado.

_"Nosotros"-respondieron otras voces desde afuera del otro lado de la puerta.

_"pueden pasar"-dijo.

_"¿Para que nos necesitabas?,Aria-san?"-pregunto.

_"Bueno,les queria informar que dentro de muy poco tendremos un nuevo estudiante"-dijo tranquilamente mirando el cielo fuera de la ventana.-_"Y quiero que preparen una especial bienvenida"-termino.

_"No se preocupe,nosotros siempre organizamos una gran bienvenida"-respondio.

_"Es cierto,el año pasado,cuando llego Akaya,él estaba tan sorprendido con su bienvenida que se desmayo de alegría"-dijo la otra persona.

_"Todavía lo recuerdo,fue tan inolvidable para él,que no quiere hablar de ello"-dijo el otro sonriendo.

_"Sí,pero quiero que definitivamente alejen del peligro a este estudiante durante su primer día"-dijo la directora muy seria.-_"Entendieron?,Fuji-kun y Yukimura-kun?"-pregunto sonriendo.

_"Sí"-respondieron melodicamente los dos.

_"Bueno,se los encargo comité de bienvenida y disiplina"-dijo Aria sonriendo perversamente.

* * *

-Del otro lado de la puerta-

_"Puri"-dijo alguien con una gran sonrisa.

_"Oye,Niou ¿que estás haciendo allí?"-pregunto otra persona caminando por el pasillo.

_"Espiando"-dijo descaradamente.

_"hmn...¿y que dicen?"-dijo con curiosidad.

_"Que vendrá un estudiante nuevo"-respondió comenzando a caminar.

_"¿Y quien es?"-pregunto siguiendolo.

_"No se,pero parece ser el protegido de la directora"-dijo comenzando a sonreir.-_"...pero ahora es mi proxima víctima"-termino.

_"¿No crees que es suficiente con la bienvenida que tendrá organizada por Yukimura y Fuji?,es muy traumatica"-dijo mientras temblaba.-_"pobre Akaya,y encima después tuvo que aguantarte a ti"-dijo sonriendo (?).

_"Oye!,de todas formas Marui,en este momento voy a prepara una bienvenida al estilo Niou"-dijo sonriendo.

El otro suspiro.

* * *

-Volviendo a Estados Unidos-

_"Ryoma!¡Tengo una gran noticia parta ti!"-dijo Yuuji,llamando la atención de los lo miraron con cierto interes y mucha curiosidad.

_"Meow?"-maullo el gato obsevando atentamente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Me estaba preguntando si deberia agregarle a la historia romance?

bueno,espero sus opiniones! .


End file.
